


Did My Little Slut Need A Nap?

by iwritegaythings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester Is a Kinky S.O.B., F/M, Fainting, Flirting, Kinky, Knife Play, No Aftercare, Overstimualtion, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritegaythings/pseuds/iwritegaythings
Summary: request from a friend: "Make a demon dean x-reader fic that is as kinky as I am"





	Did My Little Slut Need A Nap?

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously Dean is a demon in this. There's no aftercare in this, I'm sorry!!! Since Dean's a demon I assume he wouldn't care enough to do aftercare.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!

You put your hand on Crowley’s inner thigh, giggling lightly. Dean is off to get more drinks so you decide it’s a good opportunity to flirt with Crowley to make Dean jealous. 

 

Crowley looks at you in shock. “Y/N, what are you doing?”

 

You smirk back. “Nothing love, just go with it.”

 

Crowley finishes off his drink and says, “alright, but it’s your funeral.”

 

You just nod with a smile on your face.  

 

You notice Dean rounding the corner, and you put your other arm on Crowley’s while keeping your other hand where it is, leaning closer to him. 

 

Dean comes up behind you. The only warning that you have before you feel his hand on the back of your neck is the growl he releases.

 

You turn around, smirking at Dean. “Hey sweetheart, what’s up?”

 

Dean grabs you by the throat, and suddenly you’re transported back to the hotel that you and him are staying at.

 

Your arms and legs are tied up to the bed, you’re only in your black lacy panties. 

 

He picks up a flogger from the table beside the bed. He starts trailing it over your body.

 

You see the First Blade on the table as well, and you’d be lying if it didn’t turn you on more.

 

He sees you looking at it and chuckles. He grabs your throat and leans down by your ear. “Do you want me to use that, you fucking slut? I should scar you up, so you know who you belong to. How would you like that, whore?” 

 

You know that you’re only supposed to respond when he tells you to. Plus, it would be hard to talk with the tight grip he has on your neck.

 

He releases his grip and says, “Answer.”

 

The simple word sends a shiver down your body. “You can do anything to me, s-sir. I’m yours.”

 

He nods in approval. “Damn straight. You seemed to forget that tonight. What were you thinking, hmm, flirting with Crowley?” He trails the flogger over your nipples, making you squirm.

 

You look at him apologetically. “I wanted you to take me, Daddy. It’s been a while since we’ve done anything, and I wanted you so badly,” you pause for a minute, then look at him teasingly through your lashes, “I just want you to own me, sir.” 

 

He growls at the last comment, ripping off your panties. “I own you at any point in time. This,” he reaches forward and thrusts his index finger into you roughly, starting a quick pace already, “is mine. You, and every part of you, will forever be owned by me. This pussy is mine.”

 

You’re squirming from his words until he takes the flogger with his other hand and smacks it down on your thigh, silently telling you not to move.

 

He takes his finger out of you, making you whine. 

He puts the flogger down on the table and picks up the knife. “I think I should mark you, to remind you who you belong to. Maybe I’ll even get you a pretty little collar too, one that reads, ‘ _ Dean’s Bitch _ ’.” 

 

He seemingly decides that that’s a good idea, because not even a second later a collar appears in his hands, a black one with a silver heart hanging from it. On the heart, in black bold writing, it reads, ‘DEAN’S BITCH’. He smirks as he clips it around your neck.

 

You moan at the feeling of the metal on your neck. You love when he shows signs of owning you.

 

He brings the knife down to your stomach, snapping you out of your haze.

 

He lightly trails it from your belly button, up to your chest, around your breasts and back down your side. 

 

You moan and whimper and the feeling of the cold metal on your body. 

 

He starts pressing it in some, making angry red marks form on your skin. 

 

You pant and gasp at the pain-pleasure. 

 

He smirks, digging the knife further in until there are red dots of blood coming out. He puts the knife to the side for a moment to lean down and licks a stripe from the beginning of the cut to the end.

 

You whimper at the feeling of his tongue on the cut. It burns oh so good, that you can’t help raising up into it some.

 

He lightly digs his teeth in, sucking some of the blood into his mouth.

He raises up from the cut, a bit of blood still at the corner of his mouth. He sees you looking at it and smirks, then wipes it off with his finger before sucking it off. 

 

The sight is enough to make you whine, quite loudly.

 

He raises his eyebrow at you. “Do you need something, whore? Your priorities aren’t first right now, you were bad. Do you really think you deserve to be touched, let alone cum?”

 

You shake your head pitifully. “No Daddy. I’m sorry, Daddy.”

 

He slaps your face, making you cry out.

 

He chuckles. “Dirty, dirty whore. You like Daddy hitting you, don’t you?”

 

You nod slowly.

 

He grabs the knife again and places it on your thigh. 

 

You whimper, looking at him with glazed over eyes.

 

He digs the knife into your thigh, carving something that you can’t see yet there.

 

The blood is oozing out of the cuts but that doesn’t seem to phase him.

 

He pulls the knife away after he is seemingly done. 

 

He licks the blood from the cuts and groans at the taste of your blood in his mouth.

 

He looks up and says, “look, whore. Now you’ll know who you really belong to every time you look down.”

 

You look at your thigh and see what he carved. There it reads, ‘D.W.’, not unlike the carving in the Impala that he carved all those years ago.

 

He trails his finger through the blood on the ‘D’ and brings it up to your mouth. “Lick it off, bitch.”

 

You stick your tongue out and lick the blood off his finger, the sour taste of your blood making you shiver. 

 

His eyes turn black watching you lick the blood from your fingers.

 

You whimper at the look on his face.

 

He brings the blade up to your throat, and for a moment you are afraid.

 

He sees the fear in your eyes and laughs, pressing it against your throat just a bit. “What, are you afraid?  _ You little bitch _ . You afraid I’m gonna slit your pretty throat? Maybe I will, maybe I’m tired of your fucking bullshit. Maybe I’ll just use you until I cum, and then I’ll kill you, whore. You’re just a hole for me to use, nothing more.”

 

You whine, tears forming in your eyes and trailing down your face from the feeling of the Blade and the threat. “S-sir ple… please let me live. Please Sir. I was bad, and I-I’m sorry. I want to be your good whore. I want to be y-yours.”

 

He chuckles and puts his hand on your face, his thumb on your cheek. “Aw, is my bitch scared? Are you crying slut? You wanna be my good girl? I guess you should’ve behaved. You  _ are  _ mine. I’m not gonna kill you, you dumb little slut.”

 

You shake from the tears, “t-thank you, master. I’m sorry, I’m so s-sorry.” 

He takes his hand away from your face and slaps you, hard enough to leave a big mark. “Stop being a bitch, I’m not done with you.”

 

You nod and try to calm your tears. You feel yourself slipping into subspace, only wanting to please him.

 

There’s a vibrator on the table, slightly smaller than his dick but not extremely small. 

 

He grabs it and wets it with lube. He lines it up with your hole and roughly shoves inside you, making you moan loudly.

 

He turns on the vibrations and starts thrusting the toy in and out of your hole, making you grip your restraints.

 

You can’t seem to stop moaning at the feeling it’s giving you. 

 

After a few minutes, you start to feel yourself getting close.

 

He says, “are you about to cum, slut?”   
  


You nod. 

 

He thrusts it in and out, faster than before.

 

You feel yourself getting closer and closer, then right when you’re on the very edge, he shuts it off and takes it out.

 

You whine loudly. He chuckles. “What, did you want to cum, bitch?”

 

You nod and he laughs. “Aw, how cute. The dumb baby thought she was gonna get to cum. Not yet, sugar.” 

 

He puts on his jacket and you watch him put his shoes on.

 

You whine. He looks at you. “I’m gonna leave you here, tied up for anyone to walk in on. I need to have a conversation with someone. I’ll be back later, whore.”

 

And with that, he’s out the door. 

 

\--

 

Three hours later, you hear the Impala outside.

 

You are excited, your wrists and ankles had been starting to hurt from being tied up for so long.

 

He comes into the hotel door. You look at him with needy eyes.

 

He chuckles and takes off his jacket and shoes. 

 

You watch him come over to you and trail his hand down your body.

 

You’re shaking from being so horny for so long without any release. 

 

He says, “aw, you should see how pathetic you look sweetheart. Do you want Daddy to fuck you?”

 

You nod rapidly, feeling empty.

 

He chuckles and takes his jeans off and pulls his red silky boxers down.

 

You groan at the sight of his dick. You can’t wait until all 8 inches of him are inside you.

 

He lubes up his cock and lines up with your hole. 

 

He roughly shoves himself into you, slightly pushing your body up the bed.

 

You moan loudly as he starts out with a rough pace, the headboard slamming against the wall. 

He wraps both hands around your throat, with what can only be described as demonic strength. 

 

He shoves into you over and over, making you scream with pleasure.

 

After just a couple of minutes, you feel yourself getting closer to cumming.

 

He slams into you relentlessly, abusing your g-spot with every thrust. 

 

He looks down at you as he chokes you harder, making you see spots. 

 

He asks you, “are you about to cum, babydoll?” 

 

You try to nod. You can’t really get any air in, and as you feel yourself fainting you hear him say, “that’s it, cum for Daddy.”

 

That’s all it takes and you’re cumming. 

 

\--

 

You wake up, feeling him still pounding into you.

 

You whimper loudly and open your eyes. 

 

He looks down at you and smirks. “Aw, did my poor little slut need a nap?”

 

You whine and he laughs. “My pathetic baby. You couldn’t breathe, baby?”

 

You’re so overstimulated from already coming once, that with him pounding into you, you start to squirm.

 

He slaps you in the face. “Stop moving and take what you deserve, bitch.”

 

For the next couple minutes it goes like that, with you moving occasionally on accident and him smacking you.

 

After about fifteen minutes, you feel yourself almost cumming. 

 

You ask him, “Daddy, may I please cum? Please sir.”   
  


He says, “cum for me sweetheart, cum for Daddy.”

 

You orgasm and feel his cum filling you up.

 

He pulls out and unties your restraints.

You watch him get up and start to put his shoes on.

 

You whine, not wanting him to leave.

 

He says, “pick yourself up, bitch. I’m not going to fucking babysit.”

 

He walks out the door. 

 

What did you expect? He’s a demon.


End file.
